At Night
by Cho Ai Lyn
Summary: Kampus malam hari yang dipilih Kyuhyun ternyata banyak menyimpan misteri. Rumor buruk serta hal-hal aneh telah di alaminya. Makhluk yang di anggapnya tak ada nyatanya kini berada satu Kampus dengannya. Lalu kenapa Makhluk-Makhluk tersebut mengincarnya? WonKyu / BL / Don't like, Don't read /
1. Chapter 1

**Cast : Siwon, Kyuhyun, and Changmin**

**Others : Yunho, Heechul, Donghae, and u will find at the story**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance**

**Warning : BL, Typo(es), bahasa tak baku, alur cepat, etc**

**Declaimer : All of them belongs to God. I only own the plot of the story**

**If you DON'T LIKE this story. Just DON'T READ it.**

* * *

**_OoO_At Night_OoO_**

**.**

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan perasaan gusar, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam, namun namja cantik tersebut masih berjalan mengelilingi koridor kampusnya yang mulai sepi.

"Aishh! Ada apa lagi sih! Kenapa dosen itu terus-terusan memanggilku!" gerutu Kyuhyun.

Ia sungguh menyayangkan waktu istirahatnya yang sudah terbatas tersebut dihabiskan oleh sesuatu yang membuang-buang waktunya. Kalian tidak salah baca jika disaat orang beristirahat atau terlelap dengan ditemani bantal dan selimut dan bermimpi indah, Kyuhyun malah sibuk mengisi otaknya dengan mata kuliah yang sedikit membosankan di tengah malam.

Kyuhyun, namja mandiri yang hidup di Seoul sendirian memang melakukan kegiatan belajar mengajar di saat sang rembulan menampakan wujudnya di angkasa, Ia memang memilih untuk kuliah di Universitas _Red Moon_ yang membuka kuliah di malam hari. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sangat penasaran kenapa harus di malam hari. Namun karena ia sendiri ingin kuliah tanpa harus melepaskan pekerjaannya, maka ia mencoba tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu.

Ada hal-hal aneh yang dialami Kyuhyun ketika kuliah disini. Para siswa yang bersikap dingin satu sama lain, mata yang selalu menatapnya dengan pandangan lapar dan rata-rata seluruh kulit siswa disini berkulit putih pucat. Memang kulitnya sendiri juga pucat, namun aneh saja karena semua teman-temannya memiliki kulit yang bahkan lebih pucat darinya. Meski banyak dari mereka juga yang terlihat 'normal' layaknya manusia pada umumnya. Lihat saja namja yang bernama Choi Siwon. Sunbaenya di angkatan 3.

Meski sunbae nya tersebut memiliki kulit yang berbeda sendiri –agak kecoklatan- namun dia juga tak kalah anehnya dengan yang lain. Ia selalu menyendiri, dan menatap seluruh penghuni kampus dengan penuh kilatan kebencian.

Tenggelam di dunianya sendiri membuatnya tak sadar jika pintu ruangan yang ditujunya sudah ada di depan mata. Kyuhyun segera mengetuk pintu ruang dosen tersebut.

"Permisi!" ucapnya.

"Ne masuklah Kyuhyun-ssi!"

"Ada apa seonsaengnim memanggil saya?"

"Duduklah dulu!" sang dosen mempersilahkan dirinya untuk duduk.

Kyuhyun bisa melihat seringai dari dosen tertampannya, dia adalah dosen muda dan juga digilai beberapa mahasiswa di kampusnya. Jung Yunho, dosen dengan wajah menawan, tubuh kekar, tinggi dan juga pintar. Tak ayal jika para mahasiswa menyukainya dari pada dosen-dosen lain yang cerewet seperti Kim Heechul, atau dosen yang mesum seperti Park Yoochun.

"Ne ada perlu apa seonsaengnim memanggil saya!"

Siwon yang memang sejak tadi mengikuti Kyuhyun, mulai bingung karena tak bisa mendengar apa yang dibicarakan diruang dosen tersebut. Sebenarnya bukan kali ini saja Siwon mengikuti Kyuhyun karena tingkah para dosen yang agak aneh terhadapnya, namun sejak beberapa minggu lalu ketika ia tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan seseorang di toilet.

"_Aku sudah menemukan 'dia'!"_

"_Whoaa! Benarkah, tapi aku juga sudah menemukannya."_

"_Mahasiswa semester 1 Cho Kyuhyun!" ucap mereka bersamaan._

"_Yang melihatnya lebih dululah yang bisa memilikinya!"_

"_Mwo! Tidak bisa begitu. Karena aku tak akan menyerah begitu saja!"_

Siwon tak tahu suara siapa itu, namun yang jelas namja yang bernama Kyuhyun memang dalam bahaya, terlebih lagi kenapa bisa seorang manusia kuliah di Universitas yang menjadi sarang makhluk nista yang sangat dibencinya ini. Meski dia termasuk masih sejenis manusia, namun bisa dibilang ia bukan benar-benar manusia seperti pada umumnya. Bingung? Aku juga #plakk

Siapapun yang mengincar namja yang bernama Kyuhyun tersebut, bisa dipastikan jika Kyuhyun mempunyai 'sesuatu' yang bisa membuat mereka bersaing seperti ini hanya untuk memperebutkan seorang manusia.

Makhluk _immortal_ seperti mereka tak akan pernah berebut dari sekian banyak manusia di bumi ini, jika memang manusia tersebut hanyalah sebagai 'mangsa' mereka. Pasti ada sesuatu yang lain. Dan untuk itulah Siwon ingin mencari tahu jawabannya.

"Begini Kyuhyun-ssi!" Yunho beranjak dari tempat duduknya, ia melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun yang nampak menegang di kursinya.

"Saya mau tanya, apa kau sudah mempunyai pasangan?"

DEG

Hati Kyuhyun mencelos mendengar pertanyaan Yunho, dia disuruh keruangannya malam-malam begini hanya untuk bertanya tentang pasangan? Dunia atau Dosennya yang telah gila sekarang.

"Be-belum seonsaengnim!" Kyuhyun semakin gugup ketika Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu maukah kau menjadi 'pasangan'ku!"

Brakk

Kyuhyun bersyukur mendengar suara dobrakan pintu ruangan dosennya. Sungguh, Kyuhyun akan mematung karena tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan dosennya tersebut.

"Ada apa Siwon-ssi!" mata Yunho memincing melihat namja yang dipanggil Siwon tersebut telah mengganggu kesenangannya.

"Maaf tapi saya ada perlu dengan Kyuhyun-ssi! Permisi!" Siwon tak mempedulikan Yunho yang menatapnya penuh benci, dirinya sibuk menyeret Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan itu.

Kyuhyun sendiri hanya bisa mengikuti langkah namja tampan yang sudah menolongnya kini. Ada perasaan lega dan ketakutannya menguar seketika begitu namja tampan yang dipanggil Siwon ini menggenggam tangannya.

Mata Siwon memincing, jangan pikir Siwon tidak tahu jika ada seseorang yang mengawasinya tadi sejak ia keluar dari ruangan Yunho. Siwon berpura-pura tak tahu. Ia harus membawa Kyuhyun keluar kampus sekarang juga.

"Dimana rumahmu! Aku akan mengantarmu sekarang!" Siwon melepas genggaman tangannya setelah berada di parkiran motornya. Ia memakaikan helm untuk Kyuhyun dan segera menaiki motor _sport_ nya.

"Kau tak dengar kataku tadi! Kajja naiklah!"

'Dingin sekali!' batin Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak berani memeluk perut Siwon untuk mencari pegangan. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memegang kedua pundak Siwon ketika Siwon dengan tiba-tiba memacu motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

.

.

.

"Turunlah sudah sampai!" Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya, dalam perjalanan tadi ketika Kyuhyun memberi tahu alamat rumahnya, tiba-tiba saja Siwon mengerem mendadak, sontak Kyuhyun memeluk perut Siwon. Namun ketika tersadar akan posisinya, Kyuhyun segera melepas pegangannya. Tapi pada akhirnya tangan Siwon yang menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk berpegang pada perutnya kembali.

"Go-gomawo Siwon-ssi! Oh perkenalkan namaku Kyuhyun!" Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya namun sepertinya namja tampan tersebut tak menghiraukan uluran tangan Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah tahu! Kau tak perlu memberi tahuku!"

"O-oh be-begitu ya! Kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan!" Kyuhyun masih menunggu Siwon untuk pulang.

"Mana!" ucap Siwon.

"M-mwo?" Kyuhyun tak mengerti akan perkataan Siwon.

"Kau tak mau mengembalikan helm ku!"

"Ah! Ne mian, aku lupa!" Kyuhyun melepas helm Siwon dengan kikuk. Hampir saja ia berfantasi liar. Kyuhyun mengira Siwon akan meminta ciuman selamat malam, ternyata dia hanya mau mengambil helmnya saja. -_-

"Hati-hati!" teriak Kyuhyun namun tak dihiraukan Siwon. Karena Siwon sudah terlalu jauh. Namun samar-samar Siwon masih bisa mendengarnya. Karena Siwon memang mempunyai keistimewaan dari pada manusia pada umumnya.

.

.

.

"Kyu, bagaimana dengan kuliahmu!" Tanya Eunhyuk, teman kerja Kyuhyun di café.

"Biasa-biasa saja! Namun kemarin ada hal yang aneh!"

"NAH! BENAR APA KU BILANG!"

Pletak

Kyuhyun langsung menjitak kepala sahabatnya yang berteriak seperti orang gila, beruntung café sedang sepi karena kini sudah jam untuk pulang. Kyuhyun memang bekerja di café dari pagi sampai sore. Sehingga malamnya ia bisa melanjutkan perkuliahan.

"Bisakah kau diam monyet!" kesal Kyuhyun sementara Eunhyuk hanya mengelus kepalanya yang mendapat jitakan sayang dari sahabat yang sudah dianggap dongsaengnya sendiri tersebut.

"Apa kau tak merasa ada yang aneh dalam kampusmu itu!" Kyuhyun menggeleng. Eunhyuk semakin frustasi bagaimana caranya menyadarkan dongsaengnya.

"Pertama Kampusmu hanya mengadakan kegiatan belajar di malam hari. Kedua kau pernah bilang padaku jika penghuni Kampusmu punya gelagat aneh ketika melihatmu dan ketiga, pernahkah kau bertemu dengan teman Kampusmu terutama di siang hari?" sekali lagi Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng.

"Tunggu! Aku pernah bertemu dengan Ryeowook, mahasiswa jurusan seni semester 3 ketika aku sedang berjalan ke terminal. Aku melihatnya sedang menaiki taxi waktu itu." Kyuhyun mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir ia bertemu sunbaenya.

"Apa kau pernah bertemu dengannya lagi selain itu?" Untuk kesekian kalinya Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Ok! Sudah kuduga. Mungkin ini terdengar gila. Namun akhir-akhir ini banyak warga yang melaporkan kehilangan anggota keluargannya. Polisi pun dikejutkan tiba-tiba ditemukan sesosok mayat manusia yang seperti digigit hewan buas." Ucap Eunhyuk panjang lebar.

"Kau bilang jika itu ulah _vampire_ begitu?"

"Bingo! Dan apa kau tak merasakan kenapa selama ini kau tak pernah berjumpa dengan teman sekampusmu disiang hari? Mungkin Kampus mu adalah sarang dari makhluk _immortal_ itu!"

"Hahaha kau jangan bercanda. Itu tidak mungkin. Jika benar disana adalah markasnya _vampire_ tak mungkin aku hidup sampai sekarang!" Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum namun perasaannya tiba-tiba merasa gelisah.

Kyuhyun baru sadar, Ryeowook bukan satu-satunya mahasiswa yang _resign_ dari kampusnya, sebelumnya Kyuhyun juga pernah bertanya pada satpam Kampusnya jika memang banyak mahasiswa yang _resign_ dari sana. Apa mungkin mereka sebenarnya tidak pindah namun menghilang karena menjadi santapan para _Vampire_?

'Tidak-tidak! Itu tidak mungkin!' batin Kyuhyun.

"Terserah kau percaya padaku atau tidak! Aku harap kau selalu berhati-hati dan segera pulang dari sana setelah urusan kampus selesai. Ingat jangan pernah pulang terlalu larut malam apalagi sendirian." Nasehat Eunhyuk sebelum pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun untuk mengganti seragamnya.

.

.

.

Suasana aneh kembali dirasakan Kyuhyun begitu menginjakan kaki di Kampusnya. Ia merasa ada yang sedang memperhatikannya.

'Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja!'

Kyuhyun terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangannya. Disana Kyuhyun sudah menjumpai beberapa teman sekelasnya yang sedang mengobrol dan bercanda. Hal biasa yang sering dilakukan mahasiswa sebelum menunggu dosen datang.

Kyuhyun terkejut ketika Yunho kembali memasuki kelasnya. Bukankah tidak ada mata kuliah Yunho hari ini. Seharusnya sekarang yang mengajar kelas Kyuhyun adalah dosen _killer_ Kim Heechul.

"Hari ini Heechul-ssi tidak bisa hadir dan saya yang akan menggantikannya!"

DEG

Kyuhyun terkejut, padahal hari ini wajah yang paling tidak mau dijumpainya adalah wajah Jung Yunho yang telah menyatakan cintanya kemarin. Kyuhyun belum siap jika Yunho kembali menanyakan hal yang sama seperti waktu itu.

Sudah 10 menit pelajaran seni musik berlangsung, Kyuhyun dan teman-teman sekelasnya mengerjakan tugas yang dititipkan Heechul pada Yunho.

Yunho sendiri sedang asyik memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sedang serius mengerjakan tugasnya, Kyuhyun sendiri tahu jika Yunho sedang memperhatikannya. Hal itulah membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kehilangan konsentrasi mengerjakan tugasnya.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk!" ucap Yunho.

Pintu ruang kelas Kyuhyun diketuk, seluruh penghuni siswa melihat siapa pelaku pengetuk pintu tersebut.

Namja dengan tinggi menjulang, rahang tegas, dan sangat tampan dengan rambut blonde _orange_ nya yang menutupi sebagian dahi tersebut.

Kyuhyun tak sengaja melihat ekspresi Yunho yang tiba-tiba mengeram seperti marah melihat namja tampan tersebut.

"Annyeong haseyo. Wu Yi Fan Imnida! Murid baru dari Kanada!" Namja tersebut membungkuk untuk memperkenalkan dirinya. Matanya tiba-tiba tertuju pada namja berambut ikal coklat yang duduk di bangku belakang sendiri deretan kedua.

Yunho memperhatikan arah pandang Wu Fan. Ia semakin mengepalkan tangannya ketika apa yang di incarnya juga di incar namja tersebut.

'Sialan! Kau juga mengincarnya!'

"Kau boleh duduk Yi Fan-ssi!"

.

.

.

Jam kuliah Kyuhyun telah usai, Kyuhyun segera memasukan buku-bukunya untuk segera pulang. Mungkin ia akan menerima nasehat Eunhyuk untuk segera pulang dan tak pergi kemanapun setelah jam kuliah selesai.

"Annyeong!" sebuah suara mengeinterupsi kegiatan Kyuhyun yang sedang membereskan bukunya.

"An-annyeong!" jawab Kyuhyun sedikit terbata. Ia tak menyangka murid pindahan dari Kanada tersebut mendekatinya.

"Aku baru masuk hari ini. Bolehkah aku meminjam catatanmu untuk mengejar ketertinggalanku!" Tanya Yi Fan.

"Ne tentu saja!" Kyuhyun mencari buku catatannya yang akan dipinjamkan kepada teman barunya tersebut.

"Ini!" Yi Fan tersenyum menerima buku Kyuhyun, bahkan tangan mereka sedikit bersentuhan tadi.

'Dingin sekali!' batin Kyuhyun ketika merasakan sentuhan jari tangan Yi Fan.

"Gomawo_"

"Kyuhyun! Kau bisa memanggilku Kyuhyun!"

"Gomawo Kyuhyun-ssi. Dan kau bisa memanggilku Kris!" Kyuhyun sedikit terpesona melihat senyuman Kris, wajah _stoic_ Kris mengingatkan pada namja yang sudah mengantarnya pulang kemarin. Siwon, Yah benar Choi Siwon. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya begitu ia tiba-tiba memikirkan tentang Siwon.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Kris.

"Ne! aku tak apa!"

"Ayo kita pulang. Kampus sudah semakin sepi. Bolehkah aku mengantarmu?"

'Apa-apaan dia? Baru kenal sudah mengajak pulang bersama. Tunggu, Siwon kemarin bukankah juga begitu. Kenapa ketika Kris mengajak pulang bersama, aku ingin menolaknya?' Kyuhyun kembali mengingat namja yang bernama Siwon. Sungguh kesan pertama yang diberikan Siwon benar-benar melekat di otaknya hingga ia tak bisa melupakannya sama sekali.

"Tidak perlu Kris-ssi! Lagi pula ini sudah malam. Aku bisa pulang sendiri!"

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku mengantarmu sampai di depan!" Kris masih bersikeukeuh untuk mengantar Kyuhyun. Tak ada pilihan untuk menolak, akhirnya Kyuhyunpun bersedia.

Padahal ini masih jam sepuluh malam, namun kampusnya sudah sangat sepi seperti kuburan, seolah-olah mereka semua lenyap. Kyuhyun menjumpai beberapa ruangan kelas sudah gelap dan hanya ruang perpustakaan, toilet, serta ruang dosen yang lampunya masih menyala.

Kyuhyun berjalan di depan Kris, bulu kudunya tiba-tiba saja berdiri ketika mengingat perkataan Eunhyuk tadi sore.

"Kau kedinginan Kyuhyun-ssi? Pakailah ini!"

"Ti-tidak per-" Kyuhyun belum selesai mengucapkan perkataannya, Kris sudah terlebih dahulu melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya di tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo!"

"Ne!"

Kris menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, koridor kampusnya nampak sangat sepi. Hal ini sangat menguntungkan bagi Kris untuk 'mencicipi' Kyuhyun. Dari pertama kali ia melihat Kyuhyun, Kris sudah merasakan jika darah Kyuhyun sangat nikmat, aromanya sangat berbeda dari darah manusia pada umumnya.

"Kris kita hampir sampai. Aku sudah tak kedinginan lagi!" Kyuhyun melepas jaket milik Kris dan menoleh kebelakang untuk menyerahkan kepada pemiliknya.

"Kris…Kris!" Kyuhyun tak menjumpai keberadaan temannya yang sudah jelas ia bisa dengar langkah kaki temannya yang sejak tadi berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Kris! Apa kau disana?" tak ada jawaban, tiba-tiba saja angin berhempus dengan sangat kencang, namun anehnya pohon yang berada di depan gerbang Kampusnya sama sekali tak bergerak sedikitpun. Kyuhyun yang takutpun tak mempedulikan Kris. Ia mempercepat langkahnya, namun tiba-tiba ada yang memegang pundaknya. Kyuhyun pun menoleh namun sebuah tangan membekap mulutnya.

"Emmm..emmm!" Kyuhyun tak tahu siapa yang membekap mulutnya kini, karena ia berdiri tepat di depan kelas yang lampunya sudah dimatikan. Kyuhyun merasakan jika tubuhnya semakin di seret menuju koridor yang semakin gelap.

"Emmm..emmm!" Kyuhyun mencoba berontak melepaskan cengkraman pada tubuhnya.

Bukk

Kyuhyun merasakan orang yang menyeretnya kini memukul tengkuknya, dan tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun merasa tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan semua menggelap.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Annyeong. Mianhae saya publish FF disaat saya memutuskan untuk hiatus.**

**This is the last Fict from me. I wanna concentrate to my study. Let me know if u want me to continue this story or not. This Fict is nothing without the readers**

**Gansahamnida. #bow **


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, and Shim Changmin**

**Others : Jung Yunho, Kim Heechul, Lee Donghae, Choi Minho, Lee Hyukjae and u will find at the story**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance**

**Warning : BL, Typo(es), bahasa tak baku, alur cepat, etc**

**Declaimer : All of them belongs to God. I only own the plot of the story**

**If you DON'T LIKE this story. Just DON'T READ it.**

* * *

**_OoO_At Night_OoO_**

**.**

**.**

Nampak di sebuah meja panjang, terdapat seorang namja bersurai coklat yang tertidur atau lebih tepatnya tak sadarkan diri diatasnya. Seorang namja lagi tengah memperhatikan namja yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri tersebut dengan menjilat-jilati bibirnya sendiri.

"Hari ini aku harus mencicipi darahmu Kyuhyun-ssi!" Wu Fan atau namja yang sering dipanggil Kris tersebut mulai merangkak diatas tubuh Kyuhyun. Mata hitamnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi merah pekat seperti warna darah. Ia mengeram dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Sepasang taring tajam melekat indah pada deretan giginya yang rapi.

Mereka kini berada di gudang Kampus _Red_ _Moon_ University. Gudang yang sudah lama tak terpakai, bahkan tak ada lampu disana. Hanya cahaya bulanlah yang menjadi satu-satunya cahaya yang memberi penerangan ruangan tua tersebut melalui ventilasi yang ada.

"Kau sungguh indah Kyuhyun-ssi!"

Slurrp

Kris menjilat leher jenjang dibawahnya, belum merasakan acara puncaknya saja air liurnya sudah menetes begitu lidah sensitifnya merasakan kulit Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae Cho Kyuhyun!" Kris mempersiapkan taringnya untuk menembus leher putih pucat tersebut.

Jlep

"Akh..!" seru Kyuhyun merasakan lehernya yang seperti dirobek secara paksa. Padahal ia masih belum sadar namun ia masih bisa merasakan rasa sakit ketika taring Kris menembus lehernya.

Kris menghisap darah Kyuhyun sambil memejamkan matanya, menikmati betapa lezatnya darah yang tengah dihisapnya kini. Sungguh selama menjadi makhluk _immortal_, Kris belum pernah merasakan darah senikmat ini. Namun ketika ia terbuai menikmati santapannya tiba-tiba saja pintu gudang tersebut di dobrak secara paksa hingga terlepas dari kusenannya.

Brakk

Kris melepas taringnya pada leher Kyuhyun. Matanya berbinar ketika melihat rival abadi kaumnya. Mata tajam tersebut memandanganya dengan tatapan membunuh. Mulut dengan gigi serta taring kokoh tersebut mengeram marah ke arahnya.

"Kau menganggu saja anjing sialan. Ku kira _species_ mu sudah punah sejak beberapa ratus tahun silam. Ternyata aku salah ya? Hebat sekali sampai tak ada satupun _vampire_ yang mengenalimu disini!" Kris menatap nyalang seekor serigala yang bertubuh dua kali lebih besar darinya, bulu cokelat yang tebal serta taring besar dan kokoh seolah siap mencincang tubuhnya untuk menjadi santapan lezat kaumnya.

Mata serigala itu menatap sosok yang terkulai lemah di meja kayu panjang. Ia semakin mengeram marah ketika mengenali sosok yang tak sadarkan diri tersebut.

Grrr

serigala itu mengeram marah, dengan cepat serigala tersebut melompat kearah Kris hingga membuat tubuh menjulang Kris terjatuh. Kuku-kuku jarinya sudah siap merobek wajah Kris dengan sekali ayunan. Namun Kris berhasil menahan kaki depan serigala tersebut. Ketiga kaki serigala lainnya menahan tubuh Kris agar tetap terbaring dilantai. Karena akan semakin mudah baginya merobek tubuh _vampire_ tersebut yang sudah berani-beraninya menyakiti Kyuhyun.

Grrr

serigala tersebut semakin mengeram ketika salah satu tangan Kris mencengkeram lehernya agar kedua taringnya tak bisa menyakiti tubuh Kris. Kuku-kuku tajam Kris pun berhasil merobek leher serigala tersebut, meski itu tak terlalu sakit karena bulu-bulu cokelat tebalnya sedikit melindunginya.

Brakk

Kris mendorong tubuh serigala tersebut setelah berhasil lolos dari terkamannya. Tubuh serigala terpental mengenal tumpukan bangku yang rusak disudut kanan gudang.

Grrrr

serigala tersebut bangkit dan mencoba menyerang Kris sekali lagi.

Crassh

Kuku-kuku tajamnya berhasil menggores dada sang _vampire_ hingga bajunya sobek.

"Ukhh! Sialan kau! Ingat ini belum selesai!" Kris segera berlari dengan kecepatan kilat keluar dari gudang. Kris tak menyangka serigala yang dihadapinya ternyata lebih kuat dari apa yang dibayangkannya.

serigala tersebut berjalan pelan mendekati Kyuhyun, matanya tiba-tiba berubah menghangat. Dan dengan sekejap serigala tersebut berubah menjadi sesosok namja tampan dengan perut _abs_ sempurna yang melekat pada tubuh bagian atasnya yang topless.

Siwon –serigala tersebut– segera melihat kondisi Kyuhyun. Ia menyentuh bekas gigitan Kris yang telah merobek leher namja cantik di hadapannya. Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya, terus mendekat hingga tepat pada bekas luka gigitan Kris tersebut.

Siwon menghisap leher Kyuhyun untuk mengeluarkan sari dari taring _vampire_ yang menghisap darah Kyuhyun. Tak ingin membiarkan sari dari _species_ makhluk berdarah dingin tersebut bersarang di tubuh namja cantik yang kini masih terpejam. Karena jika tidak nyawa namja cantik tersebut akan melayang, Siwon sudah bisa merasakan jika _vampire_ yang diserangnya bukan _vampire_ _pure blood_. Terlebih lagi Siwon masih membutuhkan Kyuhyun untuk mencari tahu apa yang diinginkan para vampire tersebut pada manusia seperti Kyuhyun.

Wajah Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya memucat kini perlahan tak sepucat sebelumnya. Dengan perlahan Siwon melepas taringnya setelah berhasil mengeluarkan sari dari rival abadinya.

"Mianhae aku tak bisa menjagamu dengan baik." Ucapnya lirih sambil membelai pipi pucat Kyuhyun, masih dengan tubuh _topless_ nya, Siwon mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun, membawanya ke tempat yang lebih aman.

.

.

.

"Aku dengar ada yang menyerang 'buruan'mu Yun!" Tanya namja cantik yang sedang membawa segelas minuman yang berwarna merah pekat.

"Yah! Aku juga mendengarnya. Murid baru sialan itu yang melakukannya!" jawab Yunho.

"Aku mengerti dia masih pemula sehingga dia tak bisa mengendalikan nafsunya. Namun apakah dia tahu Kyuhyun bukan manusia biasa?" Heechul sang lawan bicara meletakan gelas minumannya begitu cairan merah tersebut sudah habis diteguknya.

"Tidak! Aku yakin dia tak mengetahuinya. Karena hanya yang berdarah murni lah yang bisa merasakannya!" Heechul menjilat jari tangannya yang terkena tetesan cairan pada gelas yang dipegangnya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Jika kau berhasil mendapatkan Kyuhyun dan menghisab darahnya. Mungkin sebuah makhluk baru akan muncul. Kau masih ingat betul kan 1.000 tahun silam tentang _Hibryd_?" Heechul menduduki sofa yang ada di ruangan milik Yunho.

"Meski untuk menciptakan makhluk baru tersebut dibutuhkan bantuan dari rival kita sendiri nantinya." Lanjutnya menatap Yunho dengan tatapan serius.

"Apa kau yakin Kyuhyun adalam 'manusia' yang dimaksud dalam ramalan itu? Sementara ras _Werewolf_ mungkin sudah musnah. Mengingat sudah beratus-ratus tahun kita berkelana namun tak pernah menemukan satupun _species_ nya." Yunho membuka tirai ruangannya. Matanya memandang bulan yang bersinar penuh di angkasa.

"Tapi itu bukan berarti _werewolf_ sudah musnah. Meski pertempuran dulu kita yang memenangkannya. Namun aku yakin masih ada yang berhasil lolos dalam bertempuran tersebut." Heechul melirik komunikan yang masih setia memandang kelamnya malam.

"Dan kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan? Mungkin jika masih ada satu ras _werewolf_ yang masih hidup dan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Kebangkitan _werewolf_ akan segera dimulai!" Yunho menoleh pada sahabatnya seolah bertanya 'apa maksudmu?'

"Kau pasti tahu apa maksudku My Lord!" Heechul berdiri dari duduknya dan segera melangkah keluar ruangan Yunho.

'Bukan itu yang lebih aku khwatirkan sekarang adalah ras _Lycan_ yang mungkin sedang membalas dendamnya pada ras kita.' Batin Yunho.

.

.

.

"Sudah berapa hari dia tak sadar?" Tanya seorang namja yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan dimana seorang namja cantik kini sedang tertidur dengan nyenyaknya.

"Dua hari! Apa kau yakin tak ada sisa makhluk berdarah dingin itu pada tubuhnya?" Namja tampan berdimple turut khawatir mengingat kejadian yang dialaminya kemarin.

"Kau seharusnya yang tahu Choi Siwon! Bukankah kau sudah mengeluarkan semua sari makhluk itu?" namja tersebut duduk dihadapan Siwon dan mulai menempelkan dedaunan yang sudah ditumbuknya dengan berbagai campuran daun lainnya pada leher namja cantik yang masih terpejam.

"Sepertinya bekasnya akan segera menghilang!" lanjutnya.

"Aku akan keluar mencari makanan. Apa kau butuh sesuatu?" Namja tersebut menghentikan langkahnya ketika mencapai kenop pintu.

"Tidak! Terima kasih Hae!" jawab Siwon.

Donghae hanya tersenyum sebelum keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Meninggalkan dua namja yang terlarut dalam keheningan.

"Aku tak menyangka jika ramalan itu benar!" Siwon menggemggam tangan Kyuhyun erat. Matanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan berbinar seolah telah menemukan sebuah harta karun yang tak ternilai harganya.

"Seharusnya aku menyadari dari dulu! Namun mulai sekarang aku akan selalu menjagamu. Karena kaulah harapan satu-satunya bagi rasku!" Siwon mencium punggung tangan Kyuhyun. Meletakan tangan hangat tersebut ke wajahnya dan menempelkan ke pipinya. Menikmati halusnya kulit tangan namja cantik tersebut ketika bergesekan dengan kulit wajahnya sendiri.

'Tak akan aku biarkan makhluk sialan itu mengambilmu dariku!' Siwon mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Kyuhyun di incar. Meski ia tak tahu suara siapa yang di dengarnya waktu itu, namun dengan kebenaran sekarang sudah cukup bagi Siwon untuk mempertahankan Kyuhyun disisinya.

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Donghae pada namja manis disampingnya.

"Tidak! Hanya saja temanku sudah tak masuh kerja selama dua hari!" Eunhyuk mencoba untuk berpikir positif. Dia berharap jika dongsaeng kesayangannya baik-baik saja sekarang.

"Teman..?"

"Ya! Kyuhyun, dia sudah ku anggap sebagai dongsaengku sendiri. Aku sangat khawatir sekali padanya."

DEG

Jadi selama ini Eunhyuk berteman dengan Kyuhyun, pikir Donghae.

"Tenanglah mungkin dia harus menyelesaikan sesuatu yang tak bisa ditinggalnya!" Donghae merangkul bahu namja yang duduk disampingnya.

.

.

.

"Eunggh!" Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya ketika cahaya matahari yang masuk dari jendela mengusik tidur panjangnya.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. 'Ini sepertinya bukan kamarku!' batinnya. Kyuhyun ingin bangkit dari posisinya namun tiba-tiba tangan kanannya terasa berat. Ia mencoba menoleh untuk melihat sesuatu yang menyebabkan tangannya sedikit kram.

DEG

"Si-siwon!" lirihnya. Kyuhyun mengingat-ingat kembali apa kejadian terakhir yang dialaminya. Ia baru sadar jika sewaktu pulang ada yang menariknya ke sebuah ruangan gelap dan memukul tengkuknya. Dia juga merasakan ada 'sesuatu' yang menggigit lehernya.

Kyuhyun meraba lehernya dengan tangan kirinya. 'Tak ada! Mungkin hanya mimpi!' batinnya.

Merasakan pergerakan dari namja yang terbaring di ranjang. Siwon segera membuka matanya. "Kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya.

Blush

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah melihat pemandangan yang tersaji dihadapannya. Wajah tampan Siwon terlihat bak malaikat dengan senyum yang terkembang pada bibir tipisnya.

"N-ne!" Kyuhyun hanya bisa menundukan wajahnya, menyembunyikan rona merah yang tiba-tiba menghinggapi kedua pipinya.

"Kalau begitu bersihkan tubuhmu dan aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu!" Siwon melangkah keluar dari kamarnya.

"Tunggu!" Siwon berhenti mendengar seruan dari Kyuhyun. Ia membalik badannya dan menunggu Kyuhyun melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku disini. Ini bukan rumahku dan.." perkataan Kyuhyun terpotong oleh senyuman Siwon.

'Tampan!' Kyuhyun buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengatur lidahnya untuk mengucapkan sesuatu yang sejak tadi mengganjal di pikirannya.

"Kau berada dirumahku dan aku akan menjelaskanmu nanti setelah sarapan!" Ucap Siwon setelah membaca raut muka Kyuhyun yang seolah meminta penjelasan dimana ia sekarang. Kyuhyun sedikit heran, pertama kali bertemu Siwon, ia selalu bersikap dingin dan memasang topeng _stoic_ nya namun kenapa sejak pertama kali membuka mata, semua berbeda 180 derajat.

Bahkan pagi ini saja sudah tak terhitung ledakan bunga yang ditimbulkan akibat melihat senyuman seorang Choi Siwon.

.

.

.

"Jadi menurutmu aku adalah manusia yang dimaksud ramalan itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya. Sungguh ia begitu terkejut ketika Siwon menceritakan mitos yang digunakan untuk menakuti anak-anak kecil untuk tidur.

"Namun dari yang aku tahu. Para _vampire_ berdarah murni bisa merasakannya. Dan aku pernah mendengar jika ada salah satu dari mereka yang mengincarmu?"

"Jika kau sendiri bukan manusia melainkan ras Wolf?"

"_Werewolf!_" koreksi Siwon.

"Yah _werewolf_. Lalu kenapa mereka tak bisa mengenalimu?"

"Itu karena aku menyamarkan bauku agar mereka menganggapku seperti manusia. Sudah bertahun-tahun aku melatihnya agar bisa berbaur dengan mereka tanpa mereka tahu jika aku adalah rival abadi mereka." Terang Siwon

Kyuhyun mengerti sekarang. Ia sungguh tak menyangka jika hidupnya akan dikelilingi makhluk-makhluk mitos yang hanya di lihatnya di film-film luar negeri.

Siwon sendiri sangat membenci makhluk berdarah dingin yang membuat rasnya sedikit demi sedikit mulai musnah. Sejak dulu ras _vampire_ dan _werewolf_ hidup berdampingan. Namun semua terasa pahit ketika ada salah satu _vampire _yang memangsa manusia hingga tewas.

Para klan _vampire_ yang takut keberadaannya diketahui manusia, mulai menjalankan rencana kotornya. Dimana mereka menuduh _Lycan_ lah yang melakukan itu semua. Apalagi diperparah kejadian itu terjadi saat bulan purnama telah bersinar. Klan _werewolf_ yang berteman dengan para _Lycan_ pun menyangkal hal itu, karena mereka –klan _werewolf_– sangat menjaga temannya –para _Lycan_– ketika bulan purnama bersinar, jadi tak mungkin seorang Lycan terlepas dari penjagaannya saat bulan purnama.

Perjanjian antara _werewolf_ dan _vampire_ yang terjalan beribu tahun silampun ternodai dengan kemunculan manusia yang ingin memusnahkan keduanya. Namun sialnya klan vampire lebih licik. Mereka membuat perjanjian dengan manusia jika klan _vampire_ tak akan menjadikan manusia sebagai santapannya. Mereka hanya menyantap darah hewan saja. Namun manusia juga harus berjanji tak akan mengusik kehidupan klannya.

Janji hanyalah janji, para _vampire_ yang memang tak bisa menahan nafsunya mulai menjadikan manusia sebagai mangsanya. Namun mereka memakannya dengan brutal, layaknya seekor hewan yang mencabik-cabik daging korbannya. Manusia yang mudah sekali tertipu pun akhirnya menyalakan _werewolf_, hingga selama bertahun-tahun manusia berusaha memusnahkan _werewolf_. Tentunya dengan bantuan para _vampire_. Dan itulah yang membuat klan _werewolf_ hanya sedikit. Bahkan Siwon belum menjumpai makhluk serasnya selama 100 tahun ini. Sedangkan keberadaan Lycan seperti lenyap di telan bumi sejak pertempuran antara manusia, _vampire_, dan _vampire_ _hunter_ yang melawan _werewolf_ serta _Lycan_ 500 tahun silam.

Cerita Siwon terpotong ketika sebuah suara tiba-tiba mendekati mereka.

"Annyeong! Oh kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Donghae yang baru pulang.

Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya bingung. "Dia Donghae sama sepertiku, namun dia setengah manusia." Jawab Siwon menjawab arti tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Ternyata kau sudah memberitahu semuanya ya?" Donghae ikut duduk di kursi kosong samping Siwon.

"Meski aku setengah _werewolf_, namun aku juga mempunyai umur panjang seperti dia!" tunjuk Donghae pada namja tampan yang duduk disampingnya.

"Lalu apakah kau akan berubah menjadi wujud utuh seekor serigala?" Kyuhyun mencoba mengorek informasi dari Donghae. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Kyuhyun tertarik dengan makhluk-makhluk _immortal_ ini. Apalagi dirinya juga akan terlibat di dalamnya.

"Tidak! Untuk itulah aku tak perlu susah payah membawa baju ganti untuk mengganti bajuku yang sobek ketika berubah." Siwon memberikan _deathglare_ pada Donghae yang sedang terkekeh pelan.

.

.

.

"Apa kau yakin makluk di kampus itu banyak makhluk sialan berdarah dingin itu?" Tanya seorang namja berkulit tan menjulang dan kekar.

"Ne! aku sudah menyelidikinya!" jawab seorang namja yang lebih muda. Ia membersihkan pistol yang ada ditangannya menggunakan sapu tangan miliknya.

"Kapan kita memasuki Kampus itu?" Tanya namja yang lebih tua tidak sabar.

"Hei-hei! Aku tahu kau begitu membenci makhluk yang membuat klanmu musnah. Begitu pula denganku. Sudah saatnya manusia terbangun dari kebodohan yang diciptakan oleh nenek moyangku. Tak akan ku biarkan mereka bersenang-senang diatas penderitaan manusia." Namja tersebut memasukan peluru perak yang sudah di desain khusus untuk senjatanya.

"Hei! Kau bicara seperti bukan salah satu dari mereka saja!" ledek namja yang lebih tua.

"Memang aku tak sama seperti mereka. Meski di dalam tubuh ini mengalir darah yang sama. Tapi setidaknya aku masih bisa merasakan hangatnya sinar matahari dikulitku ini!" jawabnya ringan.

"Mereka yang membuatku menjadi _monster_. Untuk itulah aku akan memusnahkan mereka dan membalas semua yang telah mereka lakukan pada keluargaku!" seringai begitu jelas terpatri dibibir namja tersebut.

"Kita berada di pihak yang sama!" ucap namja lainnya menimpali.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Adakah yang masih mau baca apalagi review jika saya update cepat? Atau ini terlalu cepat update-nya?

Mungkin yang pernah baca teaser nya di FB tidak akan bingung tentang cerita ini. Karena sudah aku jelasin siapa pemeran dan makhluk apa dirinya. Berserta fotonya pula XD. Namun karena disini tak bisa dipakai untuk upload foto, jadi saya akan menjelaskan ala kadarnya saja ne. ^_^V

**Werewolf dan Lycan sama-sama makhluk serigala. **Bedanya :

**Werewolf** adalah manusia serigala, dimana ia bisa berubah wujud menjadi bentuk hewan serigala namun dengan tubuh yang 2x lebih besar dari aslinya Contoh di film _Twilight_ ^^

**Lycan** adalah serigala yang hanya berubah saat di bulan purnama, dimana wujudnya seperti manusia namun mempunyai bulu dan wajah yang menyerupai serigala. Berbeda dengan werewolf, Lycan tidak mempunyai ekor. Mereka berjalan layaknya manusia dengan menggunakan dua kakinya, mempunyai insting yang kuat dan nafsu yang tak bisa dikendalikan. Contoh di _Harry Potter : Prisoner of Azkaban_. Dimana dalam seri tersebut di ceritakan tentang serigala jadi-jadian atau bisa juga di _Under World_. (Meski di film ini Lycan digambarkan seperti werewolf)

Semoga bisa membayangkannya. ^_^ Jika masih bingung chingu bisa menanyakan langsung lewat PM or kotak Review di bawah. Enjoy the story. :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Cast : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, and Shim Changmin**

**Others : Jung Yunho, Kim Heechul, Lee Donghae, Choi Minho, Lee Hyukjae and u will find at the story**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance**

**Warning : BL, Typo(es), bahasa tak baku, alur cepat, etc**

**Declaimer : All of them belongs to God. I only own the plot of the story**

**If you DON'T LIKE this story. Just DON'T READ it.**

* * *

**_OoO_At Night_OoO_**

**.**

**.**

Semenjak kejadian itu, kini Siwon dan Kyuhyun menjadi semakin akrab. Bahkan Yunho dibuat kesal oleh Siwon yang terus menempeli Kyuhyun kemanapun. Seperti sekarang ini, mereka berdua sedang berbicang di gerbang, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, namun yang pasti sekarang kampus sudah mulai sepi karena pelajaran sudah selesai sejak 15 menit yang lalu.

"Cemburu!" sebuah suara membuyarkan kegiatannya yang sedang memperhatikan dua makhluk yang sedang berbincang dari kejauhan.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Yunho melenggang pergi meninggalkan namja cantik yang terkikik di sampingnya.

"Jangan bilang kau benar-benar tertarik padanya!" Yunho menghentikan langkahnya mendengar ucapan temannya yang seolah mengejek dirinya.

"Sekali lagi aku tekankan. Itu bukan urusanmu Heechul-ssi!" Yunho melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa menghiraukan teman senasibnya yang semakin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau mau pergi ke suatu tempat denganku?" Tanya Siwon.

"Kemana?" Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya imut. Ingin sekali Kyuhyun langsung menjawab 'IYA' beruntung ia masih punya gengsi yang cukup besar untuk berbasa-basi terlebih dulu.

"Kau akan tahu nanti. Kajja!" Siwon menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk naik ke motor _sport_ nya setelah menyerahkan helm padanya.

"Pegangan yang erat!" Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. Tak ingin buang-buang waktu, Kyuhyun langsung memeluk perut Siwon dengan kepala yang bersandar pada bahunya.

"In-ni!" Kyuhyun menatap heran ketika ia dan Siwon berhenti di sebuah jalan yang sangat sepi. Bahkan tak ada rumah satupun disini. Lebih tepatnya tempat tersebut lebih mirip hutan.

"Kita mau kemana?" Siwon tersenyum tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Ia memarkir motornya di samping sebuah pohon dan melepas kaos yang dipakainya.

"Ka-kau ma-mau apa?" Kyuhyun melangkah mundur ketika melihat Siwon membuka bajunya. Entah karena udara yang terlalu dingin atau apa, namun wajah Kyuhyun memanas melihat pemandangan di depannya. Perut yang terpahat sempurna berwarna tan dengan 8 kotak yang membingkainya. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun meraba perutnya sendiri.

'Sedikit buncit!' batinnya.

"Ka-kau apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun terus melangkah mundur ketika Siwon semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak takut padaku 'kan?" Tanyanya.

"Ke-kenapa aku harus takut?" Kyuhyun terbata menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. Sungguh ia kini sudah sangat gugup. Keringat dingin membasahi keningnya, tangannya bergetar menggenggam erat _sweater_ yang dikenakannya.

"Bisa saja aku memakanmu disini! Guarrrr!"

Brukk

Kyuhyun sukses terjatuh ketika tiba-tiba Siwon merubah wujudnya. Ia sngat _shock_ melihatnya. Namun anehnya Kyuhyun sama sekali tak takut melihat perubahan Siwon, meski kuku tajamnya bisa saja merobek perutnya dan mengeluarkan organ dalamnya, maupun taringnya yang bisa menggigit lehernya hingga patah. Itu sama sekali tak membuat Kyuhyun takut sedikitpun.

Kyuhyun terpaku melihat perubahan Siwon untuk pertama kalinya, ia berdiri menghampiri Siwon dan mengulurkan tangannya pada serigala berbulu coklat yang besarnya dua kali lipat dibanding tubuhnya.

Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat, tangan Kyuhyun berhasil menyentuh bulu coklat tebal yang ternyata sangat lembut. Siwon sendiri merasa takjub dengan Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tak berteriak ketika melihat wujud aslinya. Baru pertama kali ini Siwon menjumpai manusia yang sama sekali tak takut pada dirinya. Meski Kyuhyun sendiri adalah 'manusia yang special' menurut Siwon.

Siwon memejamkan matanya ketika tangan kecil Kyuhyun mengusap bulu-bulu dibawah lehernya yang terasa seperti sebuah kelitikan. Siwon menundukan kepalanya dan tangan halus nan mungil Kyuhyun kini mengusap pucuk kepalanya seolah Siwon adalah anjing besar peliharaan di rumahnya.

"Kau sangat menajubkan!" ucap Kyuhyun tanpa sadar. Kyuhyun melangkah mengitari tubuh Siwon. Sesekali ia meraba bulu ekor Siwon ketika ia sampai dibelakang serigala besar tersebut.

Kyuhyun tak mengerti ketika Siwon merendahkan tubuhnya. Bahkan salah satu kaki depannya menarik tubuh Kyuhyun untuk semakin mendekat pada tubuh serigalanya.

"Kau ingin aku menaikimu?" tanyanya, dan Siwon hanya mengaung sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah. Aku tak mau turun ketika kau mengetahui tubuhku ternyata berat." Siwon tersenyum dengan tubuh serigalanya. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun sepolos itu. Tentunya kekuatan Siwon jauh lebih besar dari pada serigala-serigala pada umumnya.

"Baiklah aku sudah siap!" Kyuhyun mencari pegangan yang pas ketika berhasil menaiki tubuh serigala Siwon.

Auhhhh

Siwon melolong dan segera berlari menuju ke suatu tempat yang ingin ditunjukannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang belum siap pun tanpa sengaja menarik bulu coklat Siwon kuat-kuat agar ia tidak terjatuh. Tubuhnya bergerak naik turun seiring dengan derap langkah kaki Siwon. Kyuhyun yang mulai terbiasa kini melepas cengkeramannya dan memeluk leher Siwon, menikmati sentuhan lembut bulu tebal sang serigala dan kehangatan yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Hangat!" ucapnya sambil memejamkan matanya dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Sungguh udara malam tak mampu mengalahkan kehangatan yang diberikan tubuh Siwon.

"Eunggh!" Kyuhyun terbangun ketika merasakan posisi tidurnya yang tidak nyaman.

"Kau sudah bangun?" sebuah suara membuat Kyuhyun langsung membuka matanya. Ia segera bangun dari berbaringnya dan memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi, bagaimana ia bisa tertidur saat ini.

"Kau tertidur ketika aku membawamu kemari!" Beruntung Kyuhyun mempunyai penguasaan sikap yang lumayan bagus. Mungkin ia menjerit ketika mengetahui serigala besar yang tiba-tiba ada di sampingnya setelah terbangun dan mengucapkan sebuah kalimat.

"Kau bisa berbicara?" Tanya Kyuhyun polos, mungkin efek bangun tidur hingga ia tak bisa memahami situasi saat ini.

"Tentu! Tapi melalui pikiran." jawab Siwon. Kyuhyun tanpa sengaja memegang bibirnya. Ia begitu terkejut ketika bibirnya sama sekali tak bergerak. Ia bisa membaca pikiran Siwon. Tu-tunggu! Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun memandangi posisi Siwon saat ini. Mungkinkah jika tadi ia tertidur dengan dipeluk tubuh Siwon yang masih berwujud serigala. Pantas saja ia sama sekali tak merasa kedinginan sedikitpun.

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu? Lihatlah dibelakangmu. Aku mengajakmu kemari untuk memberitahukan tempat rahasiaku." Ucap Siwon masih melalui pikirannya.

"Bagaimana bisa kita berbicara melalui pikiran? Setahuku aku tak punya indera keenam." Tanya Kyuhyun kini ia tak lagi berbicara melalui pikirannya dengan Siwon.

"Itu karena kau _special._ Kaulah yang dimaksud ramalan itu. Dan semua semakin terbukti sekarang. Sudahlah lebih baik kau lihatlah kebelakangmu. Aku mengajakmu kesini itu menunjukannya padamu." Kyuhyun mengerti. Mungkin dirinya memang ditakdirkan seperti di ramalan itu. Kyuhyun yang penasaran dengan apa yang ditunjukan Siwonpun akhirnya memilih untuk tak membicarakan lebih lanjut. Ia membalikan badannya dan…

Kyuhyun bisa melihat bulan yang sedang bersinar begitu terang. Bahkan Kyuhyun merasa ia berdiri sangat dekat dengan bulan tersebut. Bulan tersebut berukuran jauh lebih besar jika ia melihatnya disini dari pada di atap gedung kampusnya. Bukan hanya itu saja, ia bisa melihat bintang, padahal akhir-akhir ini ia sama sekali tak menjumpai satupun bintang di langit. Belum lagi pohon-pohon yang rindang yang menjadi _background_ di sebelah kanan dan kiri bulan. Menjadikan pemandangan tersebut sangat indah dari sudut pandang Kyuhyun berdiri. Kyuhyun seperti menginjakan kakinya di dataran yang sangat tinggi.

"In-ini sungguh indah!" ucapnya tanpa melepas pemandangan menakjubkan alam di depannya.

"Tentu namun orang disampingku jauh lebih indah dari apapun!" seketika Kyuhyun menoleh pada sumber suara satu-satunya yang memecah keheningan malam.

Wajah Kyuhyun kembali merona ketika Siwon sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Ia sudah merubah wujudnya menjadi manusia. Kyuhyun bisa melihat betapa sempurnanya tubuh _topless_ Siwon. Tubuh kekar tanpa terhalang kain tersebut semakin indah ketika terpantul cahaya bulan disana. Kulitnya yang tan semakin _sexy_ dengan cahaya kekuningan yang dipancarkan sang bulan. Bahkan wajah tanpa cela serta rahang yang tegas tersebut mampu menhipnotis matanya hingga tak mau berkedip.

"Hei! Kau tak apa?" mata Kyuhyun langsung berkedip ketika Siwon mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Ne! a-aku tak apa!" jawabnya kikuk.

"Aku selalu kesini ketika aku merasa sendirian dan menghadapi sebuah masalah. Disinilah aku selalu menceritakan kisahku yang panjang ini!" Kyuhyun mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya melihat Siwon. Ia menyimak dengan baik apa yang baru saja Siwon ucapkan.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir ketika pohon-pohon serta bulan yang tak bisa menanggapi ceritamu. Karena sudah ada aku disini yang akan selalu mendengarkan serta menjawab pertanyaanmu." Kyuhyun tersenyum setelah mengucapkannya. Sementara Siwon hanya memandang Kyuhyun lekat dan mengangguk menyetujuinya.

.

.

.

"Kyu! Apa kau yakin tak mau mengambil kesempatan ini?" Eunhyuk berusaha membujuk sahabatnya agar mau mengambil kesempatan yang diberikan bos nya.

"Tidak hyung! Karena aku tak bisa meninggalkan kuliahku disini!" sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin sekali mengambil kesempatan itu. Bos nya sedang membuka café baru di Busan. Karena kinerja Kyuhyun yang baik, ia menawari Kyuhyun sebagai manager di café barunya tersebut. Namun sayangnya Kyuhyun tak bisa pergi dari Seoul.

"Padahal ini kesempatanmu untuk lebih maju!" keukeuh Eunhyuk membujuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Keputusannya sudah bulat. Ia tak mau meninggalkan kuliahnya disini. Namun ada hal khusus juga selain kuliahnya, ia juga tak bisa jauh dari namja serigala yang diam-diam telah mencuri hatinya.

"Terserahlah! Oh ya hari ini aku mau lembur! Kau pulang saja duluan!" ucap Eunhyuk dan beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Hei Kyu!" Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika sebuah suara memanggil namanya.

"Oh kau ternyata Siwon hyung! Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun begitu Siwon sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Apa kau ada kelas hari ini?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. Nampak raut kekecewaan terpancar dari wajah Siwon.

Kyuhyun yang menyadarinya pun merasa tak enak. "Tapi aku bisa membolos untuk hari ini?" wajah Siwon langsung berbinar ketika mendengarnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Maaf Kyuhyun-ssi hari ini ada ulangan mendadak dari saya!" sebuah suara tenor yang menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka.

Wajah Siwon tiba-tiba mengeras ketika mengetahui siapa pemilik suara tenor tersebut.

"Kalau begitu lain kali saja Kyu! Nanti aku menunggumu di depan. Kita pulang bersama!" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kyuhyun, Siwon langsung pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Yunho yang tersenyum menang.

"Kalau begitu, kajja kita kekelas dulu!" Kyuhyun pun mengangguk dan berjalan di samping Yunho menuju ke kelasnya. Ia masih menyayangkan sikap Siwon yang meninggalkannya begitu saja bersama Yunho.

"Kau tahu siapa namja yang bersama Yunho?" Tanya seorang namja tiang listik.

"Namanya Kyuhyun, dia satu kelas dengan kita. Dia tak masuk ketika kita pertama kali masuk ke kampus ini." Jawab namja tampan disampingnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Tidak! Aku hanya merasa dia tidak seperti manusia pada umumnya." Jawab namja tinggi tersebut.

"Maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah lebih baik kita ke kelas sekarang sebelum makhluk berdarah dingin itu mengomeli kita karena terlambat."

Kedua namja tersebutpun segera menuju ke kelasnya. Tanpa tahu jika seringai terlihat jelas pada bibir namja tinggi tersebut.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun merasa aneh ketika memasuki kelasnya. Kris yang disapanya tiba-tiba berubah seolah tak mengenalnya. Bahkan ia sama sekali tak menjawab ketika Kyuhyun menyapanya. Padahal Kyuhyun ingin sekali bertanya dimana ia saat tiba-tiba ada yang memukul tengkuknya hingga tak sadarkan diri waktu itu.

"Mungkin aku terlalu lama _absent_ sehingga aku merasa asing dengan kelas ini!" gumam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling kelas ketika ia merasa ada yang memperhatikan dirinya. Tunggu! Kyuhyun mempertajam matanya ketika melihat dua namja yang duduk di bangku paling pojok belakang sendiri.

"Sepertinya aku tak pernah merasa mempunyai teman sekelas dengan mereka!" gumamnya.

Salah satu yeoja yang duduk disamping Kyuhyun yang mendengarnyapun menjawabnya.

"Mereka murid baru di kelas kita. Waktu itu kau tidak masuk ketika mereka berdua pertama kali di kelas ini. Dan ketika kau masuk mereka yang tidak masuk, entahlah kenapa mereka selalu bersamaan tidak masuk. Mungkin mereka adalah saudara!" ucap yeoja tersebut panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mendengarnya. "Kalau boleh tahu siapa namanya?" ucap Kyuhyun lirih. Mengingat kini sedang diadakan ulangan sehingga Kyuhyun tak mau mengusik konsentrasi teman-temannya.

"Yang bertubuh tinggi itu namanya Shim Changmin. Sedangkan disampingnya adalah Choi Minho!"

Kyuhyun merasa bulu kudunya berdiri mendengar yeoja tersebut membisikan nama kedua namja tersebut. Perasaan gelisah pun tiba-tiba hinggap di hatinya.

Kris menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh tanya. Apakah Kyuhyun belum mengetahui jika ialah yang telah menyerangnya. Bahkan Kris terkejut ketika Kyuhyun bersikap seolah tak ada apa-apa saat ini. Namun Kris masih tahu diri, mungkin ia harus menjaga jarak dulu dari Kyuhyun setelah apa yang dilakukan Yunho terhadapnya. Bahkan kini Kris tak berani sedikitpun melirik ke arah Dosen bermata elang tersebut.

Changmin masih saja memperhatikan punggung Kyuhyun, Minho yang bingungpun mencoba mencari tahu apa yang menyita perhatian temannya itu. Ia tersenyum ketika ia melihat objek yang dilihat Changmin. Senyumnya semakin lebar ketika matanya menangkap sosok tegas Jung Yunho yang juga menatap namja manis tersebut.

'Sepertinya ini akan menarik!' batinnya.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Question :** Kenapa Siwon harus mengeluarkan sari dari Kris yang menggigitnya?

_**Answer**_ : Karena Kris bukan pure blood, Kyuhyun bisa mati jika digigit olehnya.

**Question** : Kenapa tidak terjadi apa-apa setelah Kris menghisap darah Kyuhyun?

_**Answer**_ : Darah Kyuhyun memang tidak memiliki suatu kekuatan apapun, namun darah Kyuhyun termasuk darah yang _special_. Untuk lebih jelasnya akan dijelasin di chapter selanjutnya bersamaan dengan isi ramalannya. ^^

**Question** : Penasaran dengan isi ramalan tersebut.

_**Answer**_ : Di tunggu saja ne, akan muncul di beberapa chapter selanjutnya. Padahal ada beberapa hint-nya loh~ di chapter 1 dan 2. :D

Jika ada yang masih bingung. Silahkan tanya kembali ^_^ Mianhae jika jawabannya tidak sesuai. #bow

**To : Rhea Cho** FF Saya semuanya sudah End. Hanya tinggal FF At Night saja. Gomawo.^^

And big thanks for all of reviewers. Update nya cepat 'kan? :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Cast : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, and Shim Changmin**

**Others : Jung Yunho, Kim Heechul, Lee Donghae, Choi Minho, Lee Hyukjae and u will find at the story**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance**

**Warning : BL, Typo(es), bahasa tak baku, alur cepat, etc**

**Declaimer : All of them belongs to God. I only own the plot of the story**

**If you DON'T LIKE this story. Just DON'T READ it.**

* * *

**_OoO_At Night_OoO_**

**.**

**.**

"Seenaknya saja dosen itu menyuruhku! Tidak ada murid lain apa yang bisa ia suruh!" Kyuhyun mengerutu dalam perjalanannya. Ia menghentak-hentakan kakinya di koridor kampus menuju ke ruang dosen.

Kim Heechul, dosen yang menurutnya sangat genit itu dengan tanpa berperikemanusiaan menyuruhnya membawa buku-buku tugas teman-temannya ke ruangannya. Padahal masih banyak anak yang bisa ia suruh kenapa harus dirinya.

"Akhh..!" Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia mendengar jeritan seseorang. Dengan langkah pelan, ia mencoba mendekati asal suara tersebut yang ternyata berasal dari dalam perpustakaan.

"Aneh! Apa mahasiswa yang sedang memakai perpustakaan di jam begini?" dengan pelan, Kyuhyun membuka pintu perpustakaan tersebut.

Krieettt

Nampak tak ada cahaya sedikitpun di dalam perpustakaan tersebut, namun telinga Kyuhyun tak salah dengar jika masih ada orang di dalam.

Kyuhyun mencoba melangkah mendekati bayangan seseorang di sudut perpustakaan tersebut. Matanya melebar ketika melihat dua bayangan yang sepertinya tengan melakukan ehem-ciuman-, atau lebih tepatnya membuat _kiss mark_ di leher. Kyuhyun tak begitu jelas melihatnya karena cahaya yang minim.

Brukk

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya keluar berpustakaan dan membalik tubuhnya ketika mendengar 'sesuatu' yang terjatuh ke lantai.

DEG

Kyuhyun bisa melihat jika salah satu bayangan tersebut tergeletak di lantai. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ketika sosok bayangan lainnya tiba-tiba menghadap ke arah Kyuhyun.

Brukk

Tanpa sengaja Kyuhyun menjatuhkan buku-buku yang dibawanya ketika melihat kilatan merah pada mata bayangan tersebut. Apakah dia salah satu dari _vampire_ yang pernah diceritakan Siwon? Kyuhyun melangkah mundur ketika bayangan tersebut berjalan ke arahnya. Namun nafas Kyuhyun tercekat ketika bayangan tersebut berlari sangat kencang seolah ingin menerkam mangsanya.

Kyuhyun menutup kedua matanya dengan lengan tangan kanannya. Kyuhyun belum siap mati saat ini juga, karena ia belum menyatakan perasaannya pada Siwon. Dan Kyuhyun tak menyangka jika apa yang diceritakan Siwon waktu menolong Kyuhyun terjadi di depan matanya sendiri. Ia bisa melihat makhluk penghisap darah tersebut berlari ke arahnya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa berdo'a dalam hati agar Siwon bisa menolongnya kembali saat ini.

Brukk

Kyuhyun masih terdiam dari posisinya. Tubuhnya tak terasa sakit sama sekali. Namun ia mendengar sebuah debuman di lantai. Dengan keberanian penuh, Kyuhyun mencoba membuka matanya perlahan.

DEG

Lampu tiba-tiba menyala sehingga keadaan perpustakaan sangat terlihat jelas. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Kyuhyun _shock._ Ia melihat Kris yang terbaring dilantai sambil memegang sebuah pasak yang tertancap tepat di jantungnya.

"Kr-kris!" Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya ketika kejadian tubuh Kris yang nampak seperti terbakar berubah menjadi abu lalu menghilang.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Changmin.

"Ne, aku baik-baik saja!"

Brakkk

Pintu perpustakaan terbuka dengan cukup keras, membuat Changmin, Minho dan Kyuhyun menoleh ke asal suara.

"Si-siwon hyung!" Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun dan memeriksa keadaannya. Ia ingin memastikan jika tubuh tersebut dalam keadaan utuh dan tak terluka sedikitpun.

"Kau tak apa 'kan?" tanyanya. Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Mereka yang sudah menolongku!" tunjuk Kyuhyun pada dua namja yang berdiri di depannya. Tiba-tiba pandangan Siwon memincing begitu hidungnya mencium bau yang sangat di bencinya.

"Kita pergi!" Siwon menyeret Kyuhyun tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih pada Changmin maupun Minho. Kyuhyun yang merasa tidak enak hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya berkali-kali sebagai upaya permintaan maafnya atas kelakuan Siwon.

"Sepertinya dia membencimu. Aku bisa melihat dari tatapan matanya." Changmin berjalan menyusul Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang telah lebih dulu keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Aku kira juga begitu." Minho pun juga melangkahkan kakinya keluar perpustakaan.

"Apa mungkin dia bisa mengenalimu yang sesungguhnya?" Tanya Changmin dengan terus melangkah dan di ikuti Minho dibelakangnya.

"Entahlah!" Minho hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai respon nonverbal atas ketidaktahuannya.

.

.

.

"Aku dengar di kampus kita ada seorang _Lycan!"_ Heechul menjatuhkan mangsanya ketika ia sudah puas menghisap darah sang eumpunya korban.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yunho mengusap sudut bibirnya yang terkena darah.

Yunho dan Heechul sekarang sedang berburu, mereka menjadikan manusia sebagai mangsanya, namun hanya manusia tertentu saja yang mereka hisap habis darahnya. Seperti saat ini, Yunho dan Heechul telah menghisap darah beberapa perampok yang akan melakukan tindakan asusila pada seorang yeoja. Sementara sang Yeoja sendiri kini sudah pingsan. Yunho terpaksa menghapus ingatan Yeoja tersebut agar melupakan kejadian yang dilihatnya.

"Seharusnya kita hisap juga darah yeoja tersebut sehingga tak ada saksi keberadaan kita." Heechul menatap tajam tubuh yeoja yang tergeletak tak sadar.

"Biarlah dia hidup, dia tidak bersalah. Ingat hanya manusia kotor lah yang kita mangsa. Terlebih lagi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi." Heechul mendengus kesal mendengar tuannya yang sedang menasehatinya.

"Ne _Majesty!_ Aku juga tidak tahu siapa _Lycan_ tersebut. Karena kau tahu sendiri jika bau _Lycan_ hampir sama dengan manusia. Dan sangat sulit mengenali mereka. Lalu bagaimana dengan rencanamu sendiri?"

Heechul melempar tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa para perampok tersebut ke dalam danau yang ada disampingnya.

"Aku harus mendapatkan Kyuhyun. Lebih tepatnya memilikinya. Karena selain darah Kyuhyun bisa memuaskan nafsuku, dia jugalah yang bisa menjadi penengah antara kita dan ras _werewolf_ terlebih lagi jika Kyuhyun menjadi _Hybrid,_ maka aku tak perlu khawatir lagi akan kecoa-kecoa yang mulai menganggu kita!" ucap Yunho panjang lebar.

"Ya, aku tahu maksudmu. Para manusia itu sudah mulai mengetahui keberadaan kita. Terlebih lagi para penghianat yang bergabung dengan mereka." Heechul mengepalkan tangannya mengingat banyak _vampire_ yang terbunuh akibat ulah manusia yang menamai mereka dengan _vampire hunter_.

Dan para pengkhianat yang dimaksud Heechul sendiri adalah para _Dhampir._ Mereka memilih bergabung dengan manusia untuk membunuh ras nya sendiri.

Yunho dan Heechul adalah satu-satunya vampire _pure blood_ yang masih hidup, dan diantara mereka berdua, Yunho lah yang menjadi penerus keturunan kerajaan _vampire_ yang masih hidup sampai sekarang. Yunho adalah putra bungsu dari raja Victor yang tewas melawan Vincent –ketua ras _werewolf._ Yunho sering menolong para manusia yang tak mempunyai harapan untuk hidup dan menjadikan mereka seperti dirinya.

Sementara Heechul sendiri memilih mengikuti Yunho setelah ia ditinggal adiknya yang berhasir dibunuh oleh salah satu _vampire hunter._ Yang baru ia ketahui jika adiknya Kim Junsu dibunuh Choi Minho, anak dari Choi Sooyoung yang merupakan kekasih adiknya sendiri.

Heechul tidak tahu jika Minho juga anak dari Junsu, ia juga mewarisi sebagian dari darah ayahnya. Namun Minho tidak tergantung pada darah sebagai menu makanan yang dibutuhkannya, mengingat ibu Minho adalah manusia.

Dua tahun lalu, Heechul berhasil membalas dendam kematian adiknya dengan membunuh wanita tersebut. Bertepatan dengan Minho yang sedang berburu. Sehingga ia sama sekali tak menganali bagaimana wajah keponakan sekaligus pembunuh adiknya.

"Lebih baik kita kembali sekarang. Matahari sudah mulai terbit!" intruksi Yunho.

.

.

.

Sejak kejadian malam itu, Kyuhyun, Changmin dan Minho mulai akrab. Kyuhyun tak perlu khawatir jika mereka adalah makhluk penghisap darah seperti Kris, karena Kyuhyun sudah membuktikannya. Kyuhyun sengaja mengajak Changmin dan Minho janjian di siang hari untuk membicarakan tugas kelompok mereka.

Disinilah mereka, disebuah Café tempat Kyuhyun bekerja. Kyuhyun tak perlu khawatir gajinya dipotong karena tak bisa bekerja dengan baik akibat konsentrasinya terpecah untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok mereka. Karena nyatanya mungkin gaji Kyuhyun akan dinaikan karena dua teman barunya tersebut ikut melayani pelanggan Café nya.

"Ah~ ~ lelahnya. Gomawo ne. berkat kalian aku bisa pulang lebih awal." Kyuhyun mempersilahkan temannya duduk dan memberikan secangkir _cappuccino_ untuk Minho dan _caramel Mocchaciato_ untuk Changmin

"Nah! Sekarang nikmatilah minumannya!" lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Aku penasaran, bagaimana bisa namja-namja tampan seperti kalian berteman dengan Kyuhyun yang cerewet itu!"

Plakk

Kyuhyun memukul kepala Eunhyuk dengan nampan yang dibawahnya. Changmin dan Minho hanya tersenyum melihat derita namja yang mempunyai _glumy smile_ tersebut.

"Aku tidak cerewet. Tanyakan saja pada mereka." Kyuhyun mencoba menyangkal perkataan Eunhyuk.

"Ne! Kyuhyun-ah tidak cerewet. Dia namja yang manis namun terlalu banyak bicara!" Eunhyuk tertawa mendengar ucapan polos Minho.

"Yakk itu sama saja bodoh!" Minho hanya bisa berlindung di belakang tubuh Changmin ketika Kyuhyun hendak menimpuk kepalanya dengan nampan yang dibawahnya.

"Hari ini kita libur kuliah bukan? Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?" tanya Changmin.

"Ne aku mau!" Eunhyuk berteriak senang. Kapan lagi ia bisa keluar gratis seperti ini. Eunhyuk tak sadar jika Changmin hanya mengajak Kyuhyun. -_-

"Baiklah kita ganti baju dulu!" Changmin mengangguk, sambil menunggu Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk, ia mendekati Minho yang sedang gelisah.

"Kau kenapa? Entahlah. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang terlupakan hari ini. Apa kita kembali menunda acara jalan-jalan tadi? Aku merasa firasat buruk hari ini." Changmin menepuk pundak Minho.

"Hei! Tak apa, kau hanya terlalu lelah karena tugas yang sangat kau benci tadi." Minho mengangguk. Mungkin perkataan Changmin sangat benar. Karena Minho sangat tidak direpotkan oleh hal-hal yang tak penting –tugas kelompok.

.

.

.

Mereka sekarang berada di taman hiburan. Minho terus dihantui perasaan gelisah. Bahkan ia sama sekali tak menikmati acara jalan-jalan ini. Sementara Eunhyuk sendiri sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga ketika tanpa sengaja mereka bertemu Donghae di jalan.

Eunhyukpun memilih jalan-jalan berdua dengan Donghae. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, Changmin dan Minho lebih memilih untuk menaiki wahana-wahana yang ada di taman hiburan ini.

Minho terdiam melihat ke atas. Ia benar-benar merutuki kebodohannya, ia pasti melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting hingga perasaannya menjadi gelisah seperti ini.

'Kenapa bulan tidak muncul? Apa akan hujan? Mana mungkin. Bulan depan sudah memasuki musim salju!'batin Minho.

Menyadari temannya tak berjalan disampingnya, Kyuhyun menoleh dan menghampiri Minho. "Kau kenapa Min?" tanyanya.

"Aniyo." Jawab Minho.

"Kalau begitu kajja kita masuk kesana! Changmin sudah membelikan tiketnya untuk kita." tunjuk Kyuhyun penuh semangat pada permainan rumah hantu. Minho bisa melihat temannya yng melambai-lambai dengan tiket yang sudah ada ditangannya.

"Kajja Min. Ini tiketmu!" Changmin menyerahkan satu tiket yang dipegangnya untuk Kyuhyun.

Mereka tidak tahu jika ada seseorang yang mengikuti mereka sejak tadi. Ia tersenyum melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang terlihat tak sabar memasuki rumah hantu di depannya.

"Ne goma_" perkataan Minho terpotong ketika ada seorang anak kecil yang menarik ujung bajunya.

_"Ajeossi_ bolehkan aku menukar tiketmu dengan tiket milikku? Tiket temanku hilang dan dia tak bisa masuk bersama ke rumah hantu ini. Kita ingin mengantri lagi namun antriannya semakin panjang." Minho melihat seorang yeoja kecil yang sedang menghapus air matanya di sudut sana.

"Aku mohon _ajeossi,_ kita tak boleh pulang terlalu malam." Minho yang tidak tegapun memberi tiketnya. Lalu namja yang berusia sekitar 12 tahun itu menyerahkan tiketnya. Ketika Minho ingin menolak, anak itu sudah berlari menghapiri temannya.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana Min?" tanya Kyuhyun. Minho melihat tiket yang yang ada di tangannya.

"Lebih baik kalian masuk saja kesana. Lagi pula aku malas berurusan dengan hal seperti itu. Aku naik ini saja!" Minho menunjuk tiket yang diberi anak tadi. Ternyata tiket itu adalah tiket untuk naik wahana kincir angin.**  
**

"Baiklah kita masuk dulu!" Changmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun memasuki rumah hantu.

Namja yang sejak tadi mengikuti Kyuhyunpun juga masuk ke rumah hantu tersebut. Sedangkan Minho sudah berjalan-jalan ditaman hiburan. Niat awalnya untuk naik wahana tersebut buyar ketika melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

Yunho –namja yang mengikuti Kyuhyun– masih menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin. Ia berpura-pura menjadi salah satu hantu disana. Ia berdiri seperti patung dengan menampakan taringnya. Berpura-pura sebagai _vampire_ yang pada kenyataannya itulah dirinya. Dengan memakai topi dan kaca mata yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Sementara Minho terus mengikuti bayangan orang yang dianggapnya mencurigakan, hingga ia berada di belakang taman hiburan yang nampak sepi dan juga gelap. Minho menduga tempat seperti ini dijadikan sebagian pasang kekasih untuk melakukan hal-hal yang memuaskan nafsu mereka.

"Akhh…" Minho mndengar jeritan tertahan seseorang disamping sebuah pohon maple. Mungkin mereka sedang bercinta dan mendesah karena terlalu nikmat. Minho yang tak melihat seseuatu yang mencurigakan memutar kembali langkahnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sesuatu.

Minho melirik ke atas dan tiba-tiba otaknya langsung bekerja dengan cepat.

Bulan Purnama.

_Bulan dimana sebagian makhluk akan menampakan wujud aslinya._

Minho tahu benar ini akan sangat berbahaya. Apalagi Changmin sekarang berada di tengah-tengah banyak manusia, ketika Minho akan berlari menemui Changmin, tiba-tiba bunyi sesuatu yang berat terjatuh. Minho menoleh. Mata Minho melebar ketika ia melihat sesosok tubuh terjatuh disamping pohon yang dilihatnya tadi. Namun bukan itu yang membuatnya sangat terkejut.

Tatapan mata itu.

Mata merah yang membunuh ibunya dulu.

Sementara disisi lain, Kyuhyun tengah tersesat. Changmin tiba-tiba menghilang di belakangnya.

Arrghhh

DEG

Kyuhyun terkejut ketika mendengar suara teriakan seseorang. Kyuhyun hanya berpikir jika suara tersebut salah satu dari permainan rumah hantu ini untuk menakuti pengunjung.

Changmin yang kini sedang memegangi kepalanya karena tiba-tiba diserang rasa sakit yang luar biasa, membuatnya tak bisa menahan teriakannya. Changmin ingat, jika tubuhnya seperti ini maka ia sebentar lagi akan berubah. Changmin mencoba keluar dari rumah hantu tersebut sebelum ia menyakiti seseorang. Terlebih lagi ada Kyuhyun di dekatnya saat ini.

'Kau dimana Min!' batinnya mencari-cari Minho. Karena hanya Minholah yang bisa menahannya. Minho biasanya membius atau mengurungnya saat bulan purnama tiba.

Disisi lain perasaan Siwon tiba-tiba gelisah. Sore tadi ia menghubungi Eunhyuk dan menanyakan tentang Kyuhyun katanya ia akan berjalan-jalan ke taman hiburan bersama teman-teman kampus Kyuhyun dan ketika sejam yang lalu Siwon menghubungi Donghae, dirinya berkata jika ia sedang bersama Eunhyuk di Taman kota untuk berkencan.

Siwon yang tak tahan berdiam diri tanpa tahu kepastian Kyuhyun dengan siapa sekarang, akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyusul Kyuhyun ke taman hiburan.

"Min..Changmin-ah! Kau dimana?" teriak Kyuhyun. Ia sudah berputar untuk mencari Changmin. Karena Kyuhyun tidak menemukan jalan keluar. Belum lagi ia tak menjumpai satu orangpun yang bersimpangan dengannya.

"Changmin-ah…Aku tidak bercanda cepat keluar!" Tak ada sahutan sama sekali.

Brukk

Kyuhyun telonjak kaget mendengar sesuatu yang terjatuh.

Brakk

Lagi, Kyuhyun merasa takut sekarang, belum lagi hantu-hantu mainan yang sukses mengagetkannya sejak tadi.

Brakk

"AAHHH!"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Di chapter ini sudah terungkap tentang siapa Changmin dan Minho 'kan?

Keistimewaan Kyuhyun juga sudah disebutkan lagi disini.

Biar nggak bingung aku sebutkan nama-nama makhluk yang ada di fict ini.

Werewolf, Lycan, Vampire (pure blood), Dhampir, Vampire Hunter dan juga Hybrid.

Waktu membaca review sepertinya ada yang sudah bisa menebak cerita ini. Mudah ketebak ya? Maklum saya masih baru di genre ini. #bow

Semoga tidak bosan membaca fict ini, dan review kalianlah yang membantu saya untuk terus update. Semoga suka chapter ini. ^_^

**Kansahamnida #deepbow**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pairing : WonKyu**

**Others : Shim Changmin, Jung Yunho, Kim Heechul, Lee Donghae, Choi Minho, Lee Hyukjae etc.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance**

**Warning : BL, Typo(es), bahasa tak baku, alur cepat, etc**

**Declaimer : I only own the plot of the story**

**If you DON'T LIKE this story. Just DON'T READ it.**

* * *

**_OoO_At Night_OoO_**

**.**

**.**

Minho berdesis menatap mata merah yang kini juga menatapnya, ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Ingin sekali Minho membunuh makhluk sialan yang sudah memisahkannya dengan sang eomma. Namun Minho juga harus menemui Changmin untuk membawanya pergi dari keramaian.

Namun dendam tetaplah dendam, mungkin tak ada kesempatan lagi bagi Minho untuk bisa bertemu dengan pembunuh ibunya. Mata itu sungguh benar-benar menyulut api dalam hati Minho. Maka biarlah hari ini saja Minho egois. Ia harus membalas kematian ibunya.

Ketika Minho bersiap berlari menerjang _vampire_ yang ada dihadapannya tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

Auhhhh

Lolongan serigala membuat gerakannya terhenti. Ia dilema menentukan mana yang harus diutamakannya. Tidak! Minho harus menemui Changmin sekarang. Maka dengan cepat Minho berlari menuju permainan rumah hantu yang sedang dimasuki Changmin bersama Kyuhyun.

Sementara di rumah hantu sendiri, Kyuhyun kini tengah memperhatikan sesosok bertubuh tinggi dan dipenuhi bulu-bulu coklat yang nampak seperti serigala namun tak mempunyai ekor dan berdiri layaknya manusia.

"Aishh kau menakutiku saja!" Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Ia kira serigala yang ada di hadapannya merupakan serigala jadi-jadian alias manusia yang memakai salah satu kostum badut yang menjadi ikon yang ada di rumah hantu tersebut untuk menakut-nakutinya.

"Sudahlah, aku tahu jika kau itu manusia. Serigala yang sesungguhnya itu seperti Siwon. Kau tahu, Siwon jauh lebih tampan darimu meski dalam wujud serigala sekalipun." Cibir Kyuhyun dan mencoba melewati _Lycan_ di depannya. Namun tiba-tiba _Lycan_ tersebut menarik tubuhnya lalu mencekiknya hingga kaki-kaki Kyuhyun menggantung di udara.

"Yakk..ak..ku…ti..dakk…bisa…akhhh…!"

Grrrr

_Lycan_ tersebut mengeram marah mendengarkan ucapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berusaha melepas cengkeraman _Lycan_ tersebut di lehernya namun tak berhasil, bahkan Kyuhyun merasakan perih dan ada sesuatu yang sepertinya menetes dari lehernya. Apakah mungkin kuku tajam yang dianggap Kyuhyun palsu tersebut ternyata adalah asli?

Grrrr

"Akhh…"

Sang _Lycan_ terus mencekik leher Kyuhyun, hingga ketika telinganya yang _sensitive_ mendengar sebuah langkah kaki, _Lycan_ meleparkan tubuh Kyuhyun ke sembarang arah.

Grepp

"Syukurlah aku tidak terlambat!"seorang namja berhasil menangkap tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah lemas.

Grrr

_Lycan_ yang melihatnya mengeram marah ketika mendapati sosok 'manusia' yang menolong korbannya, ia berlari menerjang tubuh Kyuhyun dan namja tersebut untuk dicabiknya. Namun pergerakan namja tersebut yang cepat, berhasil menghindari serangan _Lycan _untuk sementara.

"Sial! Dimana Heechul disaat seperti ini!" gerutu namja tersebut yang ternyata adalah Jung Yunho.

Yunho segera berlari menghindari amukan _Lycan_ dengan membawa tubuh Kyuhyun di pundaknya. Ia berhenti ketika ia melihat tempat yang aman untuk menyembunyikan tubuh Kyuhyun.

Yunho merebahkan tubuh Kyuhyun ke dalam sebuah peti mainan yang berisi boneka mumi di dalamnya. Mungkin tempat ini satu-satunya yang aman bagi Kyuhyun, pikir Yunho.

Yunho yang tak sengaja melihat bekas luka dileher Kyuhyun, ia berusaha menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Di hadapannya sekarang darah Kyuhyun terlihat begitu membangkitkan seleranya.

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak boleh melakukannya!" Yunho mengusap darah yang menetes di leher Kyuhyun dengan jarinya lalu memasukannya ke mulutnya.

"Darahmu benar-benar nikmat Kyuhyun-ah!"

Brakk

Yunho tersadar jika ini bukan saatnya untuk menikmati darah dari incarannya, ia harus membereskan _Lycan_ sialan ini terlebih dahulu. Sehebat apapun dirinya, tentu ia akan kesusahan jika sedang menghadapi _Lycan_ yang sedang mengamuk sendirian.

Grrr

Lycan tersebut menerjang Yunho begitu melihatnya, _Lycan_ memang sangat membenci _vampire_, sadar maupun tak sadar _vampire_ adalah musuhnya. Maka _Lycan_ berusaha untuk membunuh _vampire_ tersebut bagaimanapun caranya.

Crashhh

Kuku tajam _Lycan_ mengenai lengan Yunho. Dengan cepat Yunho menendang perut _Lycan_ dan menerjangnya. Yunho berhasil membuat Lycan tersebut tergeletak di lantai dengan Yunho yang menduduki dadanya. Yunho ingin mematahkan leher _Lycan_ namun kedua cengkeraman tangan _Lycan_ yang menghalau serangannya membuatnya sedikit kesulitan.

Cengkeraman tangan _Lycan_ semakin menguat, tulang tangan Yunho terasa remuk ketika ia tetap berusaha mempertahankan posisinya.

Bukkk

_Lycan_ tersebut menghajar wajahnya hingga membuat Yunho sedikit terpental. _Lycan_ yang berhasil lepas dari jeratan Yunho, segera bangkit dan menghampiri Yunho. Yunho mencoba melemparkan patung-patung tersebut ke arah _Lycan_ karena posisinya kini berada di dekat peti dimana tubuh Kyuhyun ia sembunyikan.

Tak mau tubuh Kyuhyun terkena imbas pertempurannya Yunho segera bangkit dan melangkah ke arah lain agar _Lycan_ mengikutinya.

"Tak pernah kumaafkan karena kau telah menyakiti buruanku!" Yunho baru saja akan menyerang namun tiba-tiba ia dilempari sebuah patung-patung hantu mainan ke arahnya. Refleks Yunho menutup matanya, ia tak akan menghindar karena patung-patung tersebut tak akan menyakiti tubuhnya.

Brukk

Grepp

Yunho membuka matanya kembali dan tiba-tiba Lycan yang mengejarnya sudah menghilang. "Kemana dia?" tanyannya bingung.

Minho –si pelaku pelempar– segera membawa tubuh _Lycan_ keluar dari taman hiburan. Beruntung dia berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Yunho dan menyuntikan bius ke tubuh Changmin aka Lycan. Dan beruntung pula efek bius tersebut berjalan cepat. Minho bergerak cepat dengan membawah tubuh Changmin yang masih dalam bentuk _Lycan_ keluar taman hiburan. Ia juga menutupi tubuh Changmin dengan kain hitam yang di dapatnya dari dalam rumah hantu agar tak menarik perhatian pengunjung taman hiburan ketika membawanya keluar.

Yunho merasa aneh, karena bau Lycan yang bertarung dengannya tiba-tiba menghilang. Karena merasa keadaan sudah aman, Yunho berniat untuk memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika seseorang menarik lengannya.

"Mau kemana kau?" Tanya Heechul.

"Menghampiri Kyuhyun, aku menyembunyikan tubuhnya tadi." Yunho melepas cengkeraman Heechul.

"Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang. Kita obati lukamu dulu, keributan kalian tadi mengundang beberapa manusia berdatangan. Kau tak perlu khawatir pada namja mu itu. Aku sempat melihat Siwon juga masuk kemari!"

Yunho mengerti, akhirnya ia mengikuti Heechul untuk segera keluar dari sana, meski ia sangat menyesal karena tak bisa memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun sebelumnya.

Sementara Siwon yang sedang dihinggapi perasaan kalut sekarang mulai berkonsentrasi mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun. Siwon sudah mengikuti bau Kyuhyun hingga membawanya ke permainan rumah hantu yang sama sekali tak menakutkan baginya.

Hidung Siwon terus mengendus, mempertajam indera pembaunya. Siwon merasakan bau Kyuhyun yang sangat kuat di area patung-patung yang telah hancur berantakan. Perasaan Siwon semakin memburuk ketika membayangkan sesuatu telah terjadi disini.

Siwon terus mengendus hingga berhenti di depan sebuah peti, Siwon segera membukannya. Dan alangkah terkejutnya dirinya menemukan Kyuhyun dalam peti tersebut dengan mata terpejam, apalaki setelah ia melihat bekas memerah dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah di lehernya.

Siwon mencoba memeriksa nadi Kyuhyun, ia mendesah lega begitu merasakan deru detak jantungnya masih normal.

"Aku tadi mendengar keributan dari arah sini serta suara raungan binatang." Ucap salah seorang pengungjung. Pengungjung tersebut berbalik dan tak ingin melanjutkan perjalanannya ketika mendengar keributan. Karena terlalu takut, ia segera keluar dari pintu masuk. Sesampainya ia disana ia bertanya pada salah satu petugas. Petugas tersebut yang merasa tak ada permainan hewan untuk menakuti pengunjungpun ingin memeriksanya.

"Kau yakin mendengarnya dari sini?" Tanya petugas tersebut.

Siwon bisa mendengarkan percakapan tersebut, meski suara tersebut masih jauh dari tempatnya berdiri,namun tetap saja Siwon bisa mendengarnya, karena kemampuannya pembau dan pendengarannya memang melebihi seorang manusia biasa.

Siwon memutuskan untuk segera keluar dan membawa Kyuhyun pergi dari tempat itu. Ketika Siwon ingin mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun terbangun.

"Si-Siwon… ta-tadi aku…" perkataan Kyuhyun terpotong ketika Siwon mengangkat tubuhnya dan mengeluarkannya dari peti.

"Nanti kau jelaskan padaku. Lebih baik kita segera pergi sekarang." Siwon membawa tubuh Kyhuhyun ala bridal keluar dari arena permainan rumah hantu.

"Nah lihatlah berarti bunyi-bunyi tadi memang benar!" tunjuk pengunjung yeoja tersebut pada patung-patung hantu yang telah rusak.

"Bagaimana bisa? Siapa yang melakukannya?" Heran petugas tersebut.

.

.

.

"Apa? Ja-jadi dia juga serigala?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika berada di rumah Siwon. Siwon mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Dari ciri-ciri yang diceritakan Kyuhyun tadi. Ia yakin jika makhluk tersebut adalah _Lycan_.

"Kami memanggilnya Lycan. Karena ras itu hanya bisa berubah saat bulan purnama saja!" Sahut Donghae yang duduk di samping Kyuhyun tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya mengobati leher Kyuhyun.

"Lalu siapa orang yang bersamamu tadi? Aku sedikit mencium aroma makhluk berengsek itu." Siwon mengeram, mengingat makhluk berdarah dingin yang hampir memusnahkan rasnya.

Kyuhyun dang Donghae mengerti siapa yang dimaksud Siwon. "Aku tidak tau, karena aku bersama Changmin waktu itu." Jawab Kyuhyun lirih. Ia sendiri juga masih bingung kemana tadi Changmin menghilang.

"Sudahlah Siwon! Lebih baik biarkan Kyuhyun istirahat dulu. Dan kendalikan sedikit emosimu." Lerai Donghae yang kini beranjak dari kursinya setelah membereskan peralatan untuk mengobati luka Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengangguk mengerti, ia bermaksud melangkah keluar menyusul Donghae dan membiarkan Kyuhyun beristirahat. "Tidurlah, dan lebih baik besok kau tak usah masuk kerja dulu." Ucapnya sebelum menutup pintu.

Kyuhyun mencoba memejamkan matanya, kepalanya berputar mengingat kejadian beberapa jam tadi. Ia yakin ada seseorang yang menolongnya ketika diserang _Lycan_ itu, namun ia tak bisa melihat siapa penolongnya karena matanya sudah berat hingga merengut kesadarannya saat orang itu datang. Namun Kyuhyun merasa sangat mengenali aroma itu. Wangi tubuh namja yang selalu mengejarnya ketika di Kampus.

'Mungkin hanya parfumnya yang sama.' Batinnya dan mencoba menutup matanya. Melupakan kejadian beberapa jam lalu yang hampir merengut nyawanya.

Bintang sudah menghilang, sinar bulan yang menerangi kegelapan perlahan menghilang digantikan oleh mentari yang akan menemani aktivitas kita di pagi hari.

Sebuah rumah bergaya Eropa kuno dengan pagar tinggi menjulang serta beberapa semak belukar yang merambat membuat rumah tersebut seperti tak perpenghuni, menyajikan keadaan pagi hari yang begitu sunyi. Disana lebih tepatnya di rumah tua tersebut bukan berarti tak ada satupun makhluk yang menempatinya, justru pada kenyataan, dua namja tampanlah yang menempati rumah yang kata orang menyeramkan tersebut.

"Eunghh!" Lengkuhan seseorang mengawali keheningan pagi hari di rumah tersebut.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Minho begitu melihat Changmin terusik dalam tidurnya ketika ia membuka korden cendela kamarnya.

"Kenapa aku ada disini?" tanyanya _innocent_.

"Kemarin aku membiusmu. Mianhae, aku lupa jika semalam adalah bulan purnama. Dan beruntung aku datang tepat waktu. Mungkin kau akan menyakiti Kyuhyun saat itu." Changmin yang mendengar nama Kyuhyun disebut pun tiba-tiba menjadi panik.

"Kyuhyun! Dia baik-baik saja 'kan?" ia beranjak dari ranjang dan menghampiri Minho yang sibuk memandang matahari melalui cendela kamar Changmin.

"Aku tidak tau, tapi kurasa dia tidak apa-apa. Justru aku melihatmu bertarung dengan Yunho kemarin." Minho sebenarnya malas untuk membicarakan kejadian semalam. Karena ia masih kesal belum bisa membalas _vampire_ yang membunuh ibunya.

Changmin mengenyit bingung. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku juga tidak tau. Mungkin dia sudah mengikuti kita sejak awal. Lagipula bukan hanya kau yang tertarik dengan Kyuhyun. Namun dia juga." Minho berjalan keluar dari kamar Changmin, meninggalkan Changmin yang mematung dengan raut keterkejutan yang sangat jelas di wajahnya.

.

.

.

"Sialan! Para manusia itu akan segera mengibarkan bendera perangnya pada kita. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Heechul yang gelisah, karena lagi-lagi ada _vampire_ yang tewas di tangan para _vampire hunter_. Bahkan kini teman akrabnya juga ikut menghilang. Entah dia sudah tewas di tangan mereka atau bersembunyi. Heechul sama sekali tak mengetahui keberadaan temannya kini.

"Menurutmu, siapa yang melakukan ini semua? Pasti ada yang membocorkan markas kita!" Yunho masih bertopang dagu memikirkan masalah yang kian hari semakin memuncak. Belasan pengikutnya serta mahasiswanya menghilang.

Memang benar jika mahasiswa Universitas _Red Moon_ ini mayoritas adalah makhluk _immortal_. Dan Yunho serta Heechul lah yang mengkomandoi mereka. Meski tak sedikit pula para manusia kuliah di Universitas ini.

Yunho dan Heechul di bantu rekannya Yoochun mendirikan Kampus ini guna mengelabui para manusia agar tak mengetahui keberadaan mereka. Yunho juga sudah mengultimatum agar Mahasiswanya tidak memangsa para manusia yang kuliah di Kampus ini. Nama _Red Moon_ sendiri di pilih Yunho karena mereka adalah makhluk malam, dimana mata mereka akan berubah menjadi merah ketika lapar. Namun tidak ada unsur kesengajaan agar memancing para _vampire hunter_ tersebut untuk mengetahui identitas ras nya.

Kampus ini tidak memiliki banyak murid memang, mengingat Kampus ini mengadakan kegiatan belajar di malam hari membuat beberapa orang enggan melanjutkan pendidikan mereka disini. Apalagi rumor yang beredar di masyarakat.

Yunho membiarkan saja rumor tersebut, asalkan ketentraman Kampusnya serta mahasiswanya tak di usik sama sekali. Namun Yunho sudah tak bisa mentolelirnya saat ini. Hampir setiap hari mahasiswanya menghilang seperti di telan bumi. Dan jumlahnya terus meningkat setiap harinya. Apalagi teman seperjuangannya kini juga ikut menghilang.

"Aku tidak tau. Namun kita harus cepat bertindak!" tegas Heechul. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan temannya tersebut.

"Baiklah! Umumkan pada para mahasiswa untuk libur seminggu ini. Dan kita bisa mempersiapkan semuanya."

Heechul mendengus mendengarnya, Heechul sangat mengerti apa maksud Yunho untuk meliburkan muridnya. Yunho hanya tidak ingin para mahasiswa manusianya terlibat dengan perangnya. Padahal Heechul sangat membencinya, jika boleh memilih, dirinya akan lebih senang jika mahasiswa manusia nya di ikutkan dalam perang ini, karena akan semakin banyak darah yang berhamburan nanti, maka semakin banyak pula 'hidangan' yang tersaji.

Tapi Yunho berbeda, meski dia mengetahui jika para manusia inilah dalangnya, Yunho akan masih memberi perhatian pada para manusia, apalagi mereka yang tidak terlibat sama sekali. Yunho hanya bisa melampiaskan kemarahannya pada para manusia yang benar-benar bersalah dalam hal ini.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" tanya Siwon yang melihat Kyuhyun keluar kamarnya dan langsung menuju ke meja makan. Mungkin dia terlalu lapar karena kejadian semalam.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Dimana Donghae hyung?" tanyanya bingung, karena biasanya ia melihat Donghae yang sedang memasak untuknya, namun kali ini makanan sudah siap di meja makan.

"Dia keluar sebentar menemui kekasihnya." Siwon mendudukan dirinya tepat di depan Kyuhyun.

"Donghae hyung punya kekasih? Wow! Aku tak bisa mempercayainya." Maklum Kyuhyun tak percaya karena selama ini dia melihat Donghae selalu berkutat dengan aktivitas rumah tangga, bahkan ia tak menyangka jika Donghae yang ternyata sangat _childish_ itu sudah punya kekasih.

"Pasti kekasihnya juga tak kalah kekanakannya." Celetuk Kyuhyun sambil memakan makanannya. Siwon tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun yang sangat frontal tersebut.

'_Menggemaskan!'_

"Ne! Dan kekasih Donghae adalah teman kerjamu sendiri."

Brushh

Kyuhyun tak sengaja menyemburkan makanan yang di dalam mulutnya dan mengenai wajah Siwon.

"Ah! Mianhae aku tak sengaja!" Kyuhyun buru-buru mengambil _tissue_ yang ada di sampingnya untuk membersihkan wajah Siwon.

"Ne, tak apa." Jawab Siwon lembut, Kyuhyun merasa bersalah, dia ingin menebusnya. Bagaimana bisa ia melakukan hal yang memalukan seperti ini pada namja yang –ehem– merebut hatinya.

"Aku benar-benar tak sengaja Siwon hyung! Baiklah untuk menebus kesalahanku barusan, aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu hyung!" ucap Kyuhyun penuh semangat.

'_Seandainya Siwon hyung meminta cium. Kyaaa dengan senang hati aku akan melakukannya.'_ Teriak Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Jadilah _maid_ ku selamanya!" Wajah Kyuhyun langsung merengut begitu mendengarnya. Sementara Siwon sukses tertawa meski dengan susah payah ia redam suara tawanya sendiri ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat imut dengan pout di bibirnya.

Kyuhyun terluka mendengarnya, bagaimana mungkin Siwon hyungnya menyuruhnya untuk di jadikan _maid_. Selamanya pula! Setega itukah ternyata seorang Choi Siwon itu?

"Cukup dengan jadilah kekasihku Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Eh!" Kyuhyun sontak menoleh ke arah Siwon dengan wajah bodohnya serta mulut terbuka lebar begitu mendengar kata – kata Siwon.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Akhirnya bisa update FF ini. Annyeong! Semoga tidak lupa dengan ceritanya ne! ^^

Dan sepertinya masih ada yang bingung mengenai pemainnya. Dan semoga dengan keterangan ini semua jadi tidak bingung.

Choi Siwon as a Werewolf

Cho Kyuhyun ? U'll know it in this fanfic. ^_^V

Shim Changmin as a Lycan

Jung Yunho and Kim Heechul are pureblood vampires

Choi Minho as a vampire hunter

Semoga membantu. ^^ Dan jangan pernah sungkan untuk bertanya ne. Thank you. #bow


End file.
